


To Kill a King

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ALSO THE TITLE ISNT REFERENCING LEO ACTUALLY DYING, Depression, Depression Referencing Suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore (Chapter 3 onward), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, King Leo, LIKE BEING FLUFFY FLUFF, M/M, THINK OF KILLING WITH KINDNESS, Tbh leo is just an idiot who doesn't care about getting hurt, post-birthright route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Xander, the once proud crown prince of Nohr, had been killed off in the war. Camilla, the second princess, abidcated the throne for the sake of the country. That left the second prince to the title and crown. But it was something that he never wanted nor ever saw himself having.





	1. King and Country

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Ollie's Leokumi fic that is actually something not based on an image or another fic or anything. Literally just kinda started happening. I hope you enjoy the pain and eventual fluff. The TITLE ISNT REFERENCING ACTUAL DEATH. ITS LITERALLY JUST CLEVER

Bitterness was fickle. It did not ever choose its targets. It didn’t have a kind of person it sought out. It could and would consume everything and everyone if it had the opportunity. Its brother, hatred, followed close behind. Hatred was different in the way it attacked its targets. Hatred was hot and fiery while bitterness was cold and unfeeling. Together the two brothers had always caused war and suffering wherever they went. They left countless bodies in their wake. While hatred burned everything it touched, killing friends, family and loved ones, bitterness was left behind as a constant reminder of hatred’s reign. Wars had been fought, won and lost on the basis of these brothers. They had destroyed countries and no one could convict them of the crime.

No one was safe from the two brothers as they swept their way across countries. Villages had fallen and children had been left alone, wondering what it was that they did wrong. They crumbled kingdoms and left nothingness in their wake. No one was safe. Not even those in power could have fought against the brothers’ destructive reign.

On the contrary, as those in power seemed to be prone to invite these brothers into their castles. Their visit would be long or short depending on how the monarch saw fit. War could have been vicious or it could have been avoided. Hatred dictated what to do while bitterness couldn’t help but follow behind.

One would have thought that the brothers had been born in Nohr, where the war had initially begun. However, no one knew where they came from. They only knew of the sadness that followed suit.

***

The coronation in Nohr was short, and it wasn’t followed by a celebratory banquet like the ones before. The country was in ruin from the war, both metaphorically and literally. The citizens had been left with senses of doubt and mistrust of their current king, as they only knew him as the second prince. With Xander gone they were left wondering what the future of the country was.

As the crown was placed upon his head and the royal scripture read aloud as tradition dictated, Leo couldn’t help but feel his soul collapse under its weight. It was as if something other worldly had chained his wrists and ankles to an anchor left to sink in the cold ocean. He was never ready to accept a position such as this. He hadn’t even known what he was supposed to recite after the crown had been placed upon his head, and the official had known this as well. He couldn’t help but look at Leo sadly before clearing his throat to continue the ceremony without a word from the young newly appointed king.

The onlookers didn’t cheer nor look happy to the situation. In place of happiness Leo was received with whispers of doubt and gossip. He couldn’t help but feel lost in the room and his façade of pride had shattered before him. He simply dismissed the onlookers and went about his business. He had a lot of work to do.

Leo had never felt more alone in the castle walls then he did after the solemn occasion. He was the only one left of the royal family that hadn’t died or abdicated their right. He couldn’t help but feel embittered from his sister Camilla. She had left him alone in that castle, despite how much she preached to him about how much family meant to her. It was the first time that Leo could have ever had a chance to feel that affection that she often spoke of, but it was all for naught.

Leo grit his teeth and punched the cobblestone wall with all the might he could muster. He ignored the sickening crack as his hand met the cold stone. He could feel a numb tingle crawl its way up Leo’s arm to his shoulder. He pulled his hand away as soon as he regained feeling in it and looked at his bloody knuckles. He couldn’t help but laugh sadly at his stupidity in the rash action. He might as well have told Brynhildr to hang him from the rafters. Both decisions were idiotic and he kicked himself for every considering either of them.

He heard familiar voices down the hallway and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Anxiety took hold as he looked down at his bloody hand. He very well knew that the Hoshidan nobles had attended the ceremony, as he had attended Ryoma’s. He shook his hand painfully and hid it behind his back, doing his best to keep the blood from hitting the floor.

“Leo!” a voice called out. Leo tried his best to keep his resentment locked within. He had very mixed feelings about Kamui, even still. They had taken Xander and Elise from him and the resentment he had would never die.

“Hello Kamui,” he said, remaining cordial. He didn’t want to create tension between his nation and theirs. Nohr was already in absolute chaos.

“I never imagined I would see a day where you’d be king,” they said, sounding sickeningly chipper.

Oh they had no idea what kind of pain that brought to Leo. He stifled a grimace from crawling its way across his face. It was painful that they even considered that this was something that Leo had actually wanted.

“Me either,” he said, struggling to sound cordial now.

“Well then the brains behind Nohr’s actions now sitting at the head of the nation,” Ryoma had said, aptly put.

“The brains behind it? I wouldn’t say that,” Leo said. He was nothing like that.

“In all seriousness though Leo…” Ryoma trailed off, signalling to Kamui to leave the vicinity. Leo couldn’t help but feel a wave of anxiety hit him once again.

As Kamui left, Ryoma’s expression softened considerably. It was unlike anything Leo had ever seen. It was as if a rock had suddenly and magically transformed into a cloud.

“If you ever need anything from us please don’t hesitate,” he said.

“I’ll… I’ll be fine Ryoma,” Leo replied. It felt weird to him to call the king of Hoshido by his first name. It sounded so unnatural in his voice. The change in Ryoma’s expression worried Leo. He could tell immediately that Leo was telling a lie.

Ryoma then sighed. “This isn’t a form of pity. This is a form of compassion.”

Leo couldn’t help but snort in sarcastic laughter. “What’s the difference?” His smile was unfeeling. He shrugged while asking his sarcastic question and Ryoma saw the blood on Leo’s hand.

Ryoma’s expression changed drastically as he delicately took hold of Leo’s wrist. Leo felt all colour fade from his face and he struggled to retract his hand from Ryoma’s grip.

“What did you do?” His tone changed from delicate to ice in an instant.

“Let go!” Leo hissed through grit teeth.

“Leo this is serious,” Ryoma said, letting go of the younger man’s hand.

“You make it sound like I’m to go mad as my father did!” Leo yelled, hinting at Ryoma’s accusation. It felt as if the entire room earlier had been pointing and saying the same thing.

Ryoma’s expression spoke more volumes than his words ever could. Leo couldn’t help but feel himself shrink to two feet tall. It was the same kind of expression that Xander wore when Leo was in some kind of crisis. It was serious but it carried a kind nature to it. It was the stern older brother expression that Leo had known all his life. But it was on a different face and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

“I-I… I won’t go mad,” Leo stammered, holding onto his bleeding hand with the other. “I’m smarter than my father was.”

“Do you want me to ask one of my siblings to stay here? So you’re not alone in this place?” Ryoma asked, his voice returning to that soft tone from before.

“That still feels like a pity bargain,” Leo said with a sigh. He eyed Ryoma carefully, judging his reaction accordingly. All Ryoma could do was sigh.

“I’m not giving you an option Leo,” Ryoma said sternly.

“W-What? But I haven’t even given you my answer!” Leo exclaimed.

“I know you don’t want Kamui around. Its very obvious when you speak with them,” Ryoma said, crossing his arms.

“Can you blame me Ryoma?” Leo asked, his tone faltering quickly. “They took everything I had ever known from me. My elder brother, my younger sister… my home country as I knew it.” Leo paused, clenching his hands into fists. “If they had turned traitor on you, wouldn’t you feel the same?”

“But I was under the assumption that the two of you were on terms of understanding,” Ryoma replied, trying his best not to sound insensitive.

“That was before Xander and Elise were dead!” Leo yelled loud enough for it to echo across the corridors. Niles, Leo’s retainer, peeked out from one of the rooms down the hallway.

“Milord is everything okay?” Niles’ tone was concerned beyond words.

“Everything is fine Niles!” Leo yelled in the same tone as he had yelled at Ryoma. He barely managed to keep his voice from wavering as he choked on several different hiccups and sobs caught in throat. His mahogany eyes then darted in Ryoma’s direction, teetering on the edge of tears.

“How would you feel if your entire family was lost to you? You couldn’t reach them no matter how much you tried and prayed. Where you’re stuck in a position that you never wanted and never aimed to be in from the moment you were born? It’s easy for you, you were the crown prince! You were training your whole life to one day rule your country! That was what Xander lived too… He established himself as a kind ruler amongst the people of our country and here I am stuck in his place! My own countrymen doubt that I can be a worthy ruler and it feels as though I’m drowning in my brother’s shadow and in a sea of their disappointment! You could never know how this feels!”

Ryoma was taken aback by Leo’s words. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the younger man but he knew that would only make matters worse. He could only look on as Leo broke down into tears. It was obvious that Leo had been holding all that inside while standing before the people of Nohr. He struggled to maintain a serious and confident composure while inside he was teetering on the edge of despair.

“Leo I feel as though I need to leave someone here with you now,” Ryoma said, gathering all the compassion he possibly could.

“Fine. Do what you will. I don’t have a say in it either way,” Leo said, bitterness evident in his voice.

“I’ll leave Takumi here with you. You two are similar in many regards and I feel as though he needs to learn a few things himself. You could prove to be a good example for him,” Ryoma said, returning to his usual business tone of voice.

“He insulted me endlessly on the battlefield are you sure of your decision?” Leo asked, struggling to regain his composure still. “I thought the gain was to keep me from going mad, not sending on a path towards madness.”

“Like I said, I will tell him to behave. He has a duty to perform as a part of the Hoshidan royal family. Its merely political,” Ryoma replied.

“Its to avoid tension between our nations, I understand,” Leo said, wiping some tears from his cheek.

“If there are any issues I want you to write to me and I’ll remedy the situation. One word and I’ll begrudgingly fly a Pegasus here as fast as a I can,” Ryoma said, grimacing as soon as pegasi came to mind.

“Just be careful that it doesn’t throw you off into the Bottomless Canyon. Those creatures cannot stand men,” Leo said, a slight smirk crawling across his face.

“Good I made you smile,” Ryoma said, returning a warm smile. “I at least wanted to make sure I left you with one.”

In an instant Leo could see why the people of Hoshido loved their newly appointed king. He was kind but he knew when he had to be serious. He was much like Xander, where he radiated with warm kindness that came with being an older brother. Surely if he left Takumi, the youngest prince of Hoshido, with him that some understanding could be reached.


	2. Prince and Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im hinting at more character death so be prepared. Also angst get ready for angst. And warnings for mentions of self harm in this one too. In other words I think leo might go punch more walls or do wreckless things because he doesn’t give a damn about getting hurt. You know that kind of depression right? Well I hope you wouldn’t ACTUALLY know it because it’s awful. Please love yourselves <3 Also as far as the Leoniles goes in this fic… Its more or less a casual romance kind of deal where Niles is there for Leo until he’s ready to move on to bigger and (what he sees as) better things. That’s why I tagged it as Royal Consort kind of deal.

The castle’s atmosphere had changed drastically over the course of a week. It went from a suffocating force to a quiet and sad place. It was cold and unfeeling, unlike the warmth that was in castle Shirasagi. Leo had only visited the castle for a short time, but it left a lasting impression that changed the way he viewed his own home.

He wasn’t too excited to have Takumi around, but it was better than having Kamui waltzing around the castle again, undeserving of the privilege. But between Takumi and Kamui, Leo would have chosen Takumi in a heartbeat. If he could choose neither then he’d much prefer that instead. Ryoma had chosen one of his siblings based on common interest and age, but Leo couldn’t see anything that the two had in common other than overwhelming stubbornness. The first week was hard on both parties.

Takumi was not used to the Nohrian climate at all and it was a struggle to keep him warm in the castle. It was made of stone and heat didn’t like to travel. Niles had been endlessly frustrated dealing with the Hoshidan prince. Leo couldn’t help but intervene, despite Niles’ wishes. Niles had been the kind of retainer that didn’t wish for his lord to lift a finger unless absolutely necessary, despite the constant teasing that he would send Leo’s way.

“How on Earth do you even stay warm in here?” Takumi whined, trying to keep every part of him underneath a woolen blanket. Leo couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he lit the fire with a tome. He thought it was a waste of magic but he’d do just about anything to shut Takumi up. He loathed the way he complained about just about anything. Leo had constantly been thinking to himself that instead of being there to keep him company, Leo had become Takumi’s glorified babysitter.

“I don’t wear clothes fashioned from silk,” Leo said, finally getting the fire lit. He then sighed. “If it will get you to stop complaining, you can wear some of my clothes.”

“I, uh…” Takumi stammered. Leo had forgotten how reserved people from Hoshido tended to be. It was only after Takumi reacted to the sentence that Leo had realized what he said was not something that was appropriate for friends let alone acquaintances. Even still, the two of them were strangers at best.

“Ah. Forgive me,” Leo said, clearing his throat. “I have forgotten my manners.”

“I-Its fine… I don’t expect you to pussyfoot around what makes me comfortable,” Takumi said, shifting slightly under the blanket. “I’m more or less a guest here and I’ve practically forgotten mine.”

Leo struggled to hide a know it all smirk from Takumi. He very well knew that Ryoma had been behind the cordial behaviour and he could tell Takumi was struggling to remain polite. He tried his best not to revel in the satisfaction because Ryoma all in all had done Leo a very big favour. He enjoyed the company, even a little.

“Hey… what happened to your other retainer?” Takumi asked. “I thought I saw a mage fighting for you as well.”

Leo dropped the tome and stared at the floor wide eyed. He couldn’t help but pause for a moment, remembering what Odin has said to him before he vanished. It had been unlike anything he had ever seen from the eccentric young man. It was as if a part of him had died.

It had been at least of minute of awkward silence between the two of them as Leo kneeled on the floor lost in thought. He couldn’t shake the blame that Selena placed on him for not choosing to fight with Xander. She made it out that it had been Leo’s fault that Laslow had died. She practically screamed at him until he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t help but feel as though Odin blamed him as well. It was one of the many faults that he would hold for the rest of his life.

“I actually don’t know,” Leo said, nearly choking on the lie. He knew exactly where Odin had gone. He and Selena had to take Laslow’s body ‘home’ wherever that was. “The Woods of Forlorn was the last that I saw him.”

“He… He didn’t die did he?” Takumi asked, apprehension very evident in his voice.

“I…” Leo trailed off. He couldn’t keep up the lies.

“You don’t have to tell me!” Takumi said, realizing he had changed the mood considerably. “I shouldn’t have asked. I was out of line.”

“You… don’t have to treat me different because I’ve been crowned king,” Leo said, realizing where the polite attitude had been coming from. It had been strange to him that Takumi was being so polite when only a week ago he had been shouting profanities at Leo on the battlefield. The setting may have changed but he very well knew it was the crown that kept Takumi from saying anything particularly crude.  “Nothing about me has changed other than my title.”

Takumi looked down to the floor as if in shame.

“I don’t care what Ryoma told you to do, if you’re going to give me false modesty then I’d rather not be around you,” Leo said, folding his arms in frustration. “It’s you that’s pussyfooting around me.”

Takumi couldn’t help but sit in shock from the change in Leo’s attitude.

“I’m not some glass rose that will shatter from the slightest touch.”

“My brother just told me to watch what I said,” Takumi said, clearly agitated. “I tend to speak bluntly and he just told me to watch it. But if you’d rather I be crass then by all means _your highness_.”

Leo could feel the venom in Takumi’s voice. He couldn’t help but glare at the young prince before leaving the room. He was tempted to put the fire out, but he wasn’t cruel. He would only hurt Kamui out of spite, not Takumi.

***

“Milord you two are strangers in the castle,” Niles said, leaning against the door to the library. Leo didn’t even want to humour Niles’ want for the two royals to interact. It was hell to begin with. He felt as though Takumi was pompous and he didn’t have time to entertain that.

“And strangers we shall remain,” Leo said, flipping the pages of his book with a huff.

“I was under the impression that Lord Ryoma wanted you to have company in the castle, not for the both of you to stay in opposing wings,” Niles sighed, sitting in the chair next to Leo and placing a hand comfortably on the table.

“I’m not alone though Niles. I have you,” Leo said, placing his own hand on top of Niles’. He couldn’t help but sigh and hold Leo’s hand delicately. “You’ve been with me for years I’d rather have you than pretend to be fine around that prince.”

“Milord a week ago you too were a prince,” Niles said, realizing that Leo was holding some kind of imaginary power over Takumi’s head. Leo’s grip tightened on Niles’ hand.

“That’s changed now,” Leo said, his tone like ice. “I have new responsibilities and things I need to see done.”

“In all honesty milord, no one expects anything from you right now,” Niles said, remaining as compassionate as he could. “People know that you’re grieving.”

“… They are too,” Leo said, avoiding eye contact with his retainer. “They are too.”

Niles followed Leo’s gaze and realized that he was staring at where the throne room was located through the nearest window. He rubbed the back of Leo’s hand with his thumb in sympathy. He hated seeing Leo like this. It was as if the person he knew had been replaced with someone new.

“As much as I enjoy you depending on me like this,” Niles sighed. “I want you to be able to strengthen yourself without having to rely on me.”

“Why are you only ever sweet like this in private?” Leo asked, turning to Niles. “Is it about appearances?”

“I was told that if I were to show myself as being romantic with a royal then I would be imprisoned. I guess that rumour is still heavily ingrained in my mind,” Niles said, shrugging off the serious implications behind his words. “Well that and of course how would people react if the king’s retainer was courting him?”

“In all honesty I can’t see their opinions of me dropping any lower,” Leo laughed to himself. “I could torture myself to fit their expectations or choose not to care.”

“Easier said than done though, am I right?” Niles asked, tracing his fingertips over Leo’s bloodied knuckles. He very well knew that Leo had been hurting himself and it practically tore him apart. “Either way you’re torturing yourself and it isn’t becoming of you.”

“Niles I think you understand better than anyone that you can only hurt so much before you stop feeling it and you suddenly don’t care if you live or die. None of it matters anymore,” Leo said, much to Niles’ dismay. He knew that they had both been thinking it, but he hoped it was more or less imagined.

“You do know what will happen to this country if you’re gone don’t you?” Niles asked, seriousness returning to his voice.

“I couldn’t care less Niles,” Leo sighed in sad truth. “I’m sure the countrymen see it as the end of all things with me in charge anyway. They know where the Faceless came from and they are thinking I’ll do it again.”

“Leo please,” Niles said, squeezing his hand. “What if Xander heard you talking like this?”

Leo realized how serious Niles was being by dropping titles. It was unlike Niles to ever call him by just his name unless it was absolutely serious. He wanted to shrug the words off but he knew that if his elder brother saw him like this Xander would be nothing but disappointed.

“It’s always jarring to me when you call me by just my name,” Leo said, trying his best to drive the conversation in a different direction.

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Niles said, squeezing Leo’s hand harder as if in punishment. “If you won’t try for your country then try for him. You know he’d want nothing more than to see you succeed.”

Even if Leo didn’t want to admit it, Niles had a point. Xander had been trying to protect Leo from things since day one. Even if Kamui had been around, he still tried his best to be there for Leo, even if Leo saw all the attention returning only to Kamui, or as he had known Corrin.

“Do you want me to speak with Takumi?” Niles asked, releasing his grip.

“No. I can do it on my own,” Leo said, standing up. “Even if I don’t want to admit it, Ryoma had sent him here to keep my company. I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Niles couldn’t help but snicker. “That’s a little rude, don’t you think milord?”

“What?” Leo asked, returning the smile. “I never said I liked the choice.”

***

Chess seemed the only thing to keep the two young men from squabbling further. The two had been playing the same game for what it seemed to be hours. The game had been in a stalemate ever since the two of them had begun. Leo was shocked at how well the Hoshidan prince played, despite never seeing the game before. After a brief explanation, Takumi had told Leo that he played a game similar to it back in Hoshido called shogi. Leo tried his best to pronounce it properly, which lead to Takumi laughing so hard that he fell off his chair.

“Look, my first language isn’t your first language of course I’m going to get things wrong!” Leo exclaimed, extremely red in the face.

“But I’m pronouncing it first and you can hear how its supposed to be pronounced!” Takumi said, struggling to get the words out through laughter. “It’s a soft ‘o’ like how you pronounce ‘crow’ or ‘throw’.”

“Takumi both of those examples end in a ‘w’ so of course they are going to sound like that,” Leo replied, moving one of the pawns on the chess board.

“English isn’t even my first language and I can pronounce them fine,” Takumi said, getting back into his chair.

“So I’m guessing your native language would be Hoshidan, right?” Leo asked, raising his eyes from the chess board.

“Yeah actually,” Takumi said, moving his bishop. “I didn’t learn English until I was five. Well… more like I refused to learn it until I was five.”

“Refused?” Leo asked, looking at Takumi quizzically.

“It was hard… all the grammar conventions were really different and I didn’t like it,” Takumi admitted, almost in defeat.

“To be fair, I never learned to actually hold a conversation in our traditional language,” Leo said, moving another one of his pieces. “I can read it and understand when someone is speaking to me in it, but I cannot respond accordingly. It’s usually in broken phrases or singular words.”

 “Nohr has a second language? I thought English was the native,” Takumi said, sounding somewhat enlightened.

“Yes, but it was phased out by English over the last hundred years. Older people tend to speak in it more commonly than the younger,” Leo said, enjoying explaining it to Takumi.

“Wait, do you know how to hold a conversation in Hoshidan?” Takumi asked, moving his king piece away from Leo’s trap with his bishop.

“Its like Nohrian, I can only read and understand it,” Leo said, grimacing at the board as Takumi moved his piece out of Leo’s way.

“To be honest I don’t think I want to hear you speak Hoshidan,” Takumi said, struggling not to laugh. “You’d probably butcher the pronunciation.”

Leo then captured one of Takumi’s pawns with his knight, and threw the piece jokingly at Takumi. Takumi couldn’t help but laugh. He enjoyed teasing Leo about it because it was one of the first times he saw the young man smile.

“So wait if I were to say: ‘Sono bashode wa amarini mo samui’ you’d understand it?” Takumi asked, emphasizing the words in his native language. 

“Do you want me to put the fire on then?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh wow you really could understand me,” Takumi said, sounding genuinely impressed. “You don’t have to put the fire on.”

Takumi then moved his queen out of the way of Leo’s bishop and unknowingly put Leo in check.

“You have to say ‘check’ when you’re threatening the king piece,” Leo said, moving his king out of the way immediately.

“Oh did I really put you in check for a second?” Takumi asked, looking at the board from several different angles.

“I thought your shogi game was similar to this,” Leo said, butchering the pronunciation once again.

“Please… I can’t laugh anymore I’ll die,” Takumi said, struggling to contain his laughter.

“Oh no! If I let you laugh more I’ll practically be declaring war!” Leo said in dramatic jest.

“Oh no King Leo! Whatever will we do?!” Takumi added, just as dramatic as Leo.

The two laughed for a good minute before returning to the game. Leo couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling rise in his heart where the emptiness once sat. It was a wonderful feeling that made him smile from ear to ear.


	3. Blood and Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay some of my headcanons are gonna be SHOVED into this. Oh by some I mean a lot. So if Hoshido = Japan and has similar holidays and traditions then to me Nohr = Medieval Europe which means sort of the Wiccan Religion. I will be referencing cultural differences quite a bit in this fic because it’s part of the development of Leo’s character from bitter 20 year old to a not so bitter 20 year old. So actual dates and stuff for Wiccan holidays are gonna be an actual thing. If you're uncomfortable with that feel free to opt out now I will NOT be offended. You do you boo. Reason for this is because Azama references an ACTUAL ancient Japanese god/goddess at some point and that’s the basis for this headcanon considering polytheism is constant through the entire Fire Emblem universe. I know they probably worship dragons but this seems a lot more accurate to this land. ANYWAY. This chapter contains graphic depictions of GORE mostly decomposition so please approach with caution. Also theres some ANGST... so yes... Other than that please enjoy! sorry for the long Author's Notes! There are more at the end and i apologize

Homesickness was starting to hit Takumi and it was hitting him extremely hard. Leo knew it from the way that Takumi would stare out windows, looking at nothing. It became harder to engage Takumi in any sort of conversation without things turning sour quickly. It was as if Takumi had been shirking his duties giving to him by Ryoma, even if that wasn’t the case.  Leo had gotten frustrated with him countless times due to his lack of motivation to do anything. Tensions were rising fast. The time of year didn’t help him either.

On that day he had been sitting at a windowsill, face resting on his hand as his elbow resting on the windowsill. He seemed solemn but it was almost unprovoked. Leo felt as though he was being thrown aside and that his own grief had been invalidated within an instant.

“Takumi,” Leo began, trying his best to hide the frustration in his voice. “Do you wish to go home?”

Takumi’s hand dropped onto the stone and he looked at Leo with a saddened expression. “I’m sorry I’m becoming harmful to you aren’t I…” Takumi trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor.  “Forgive me.”

“If you wish to go home I can arrange it,” Leo said, his tone remaining somewhat tense. Takumi flinched at the tone.

“I… I miss my family but I feel as though if I express that I end up hurting you more,” Takumi said, fidgeting with the fabric of his clothes between his fingers.

“I’m at the point where nothing truly hurts me anymore,” Leo said, monotone. “Just answer my question.”

“And what will you say if I do want to return home?” Takumi asked, gripping onto the fabric tighter.

“Don’t answer my question with a question!” Leo snapped, standing up abruptly.

“Fine! Yes! I do want to return home!” Takumi yelled back, hitting his hand against the windowsill.

“Fine. I will arrange a quick means of travel,” Leo said through his teeth before leaving the room.

“Wait Leo!” Takumi yelled, running after him.

“What do you want,” Leo asked, his question sounding more like an accusation.

“What… what caused you to change like this? Just last week we were laughing and playing chess,” Takumi sounded incredibly disheartened.

“Nothing that should concern you,” Leo seethed before walking away.

“No! It does concern me! I worry about you!” Takumi yelled down the hallway.

“Enough!” Leo yelled.

***

“You’re honestly going to push him away?” Niles asked, raising an eyebrow at Leo’s decisions. “You know that having the company might do you some good right?”

“Shut it Niles,” Leo hissed, struggling to put a proper bridle on a wyvern.

“Ooh,” Niles cooed. “And how do you intend to make me do that? Are you going to put a bridle on me as well?”

Leo stopped what he was doing and looked at Niles with an irritated expression. “You are dismissed.”

“Okay, jokes aside,” Niles sighed, seeing how disgruntled Leo had been by the entire situation. “It’s October. This is going to be harder for you than you think.”

“Samhain will be fine,” Leo huffed.

“I wasn’t talking about holidays milord,” Niles said, approaching Leo.

“It’ll be fine,” Leo’s voice wavered. Niles couldn’t help but notice Leo’s hands become shaky and he placed them on the wyvern’s head as some sort of comfort. Niles then realized that the wyvern was Camilla’s own.

“What are you hiding from me here?” Niles asked, taking in Leo’s body language. “You didn’t hurt yourself again did you?” He placed a hand delicately on Leo’s. The wyvern eyed Niles carefully as if telling him to watch what he did. Niles couldn’t help but feel as though the wyvern’s eyes were dead and unfeeling.  He traced his fingers delicately over Leo’s knuckles which had been covered in bandages for a few days. Leo had answered his question without saying a word.

“No more punching walls, they hurt you without even fighting back,” Niles lifted Leo’s hand delicately off the wyvern and placed a soft kiss across his knuckles. Leo sighed heavily and retracted his hand. “I understand you’re frustrated but please be careful with yourself.”

“I can’t handle entertaining right now so maybe it’s best if Takumi does go home,” Leo said, retracting his hand from Niles. He continued to adjust the bridle on the wyvern’s muzzle. Niles couldn’t help but notice the saddle and bridle start to sink into the wyvern’s flesh the more Leo adjusted it. Niles couldn’t help but gag as he noticed the wyvern’s flesh _moving_.

“But… milord is that really the only wyvern that’s here?” Niles asked, looking somewhat repulsed.

“Why?” Leo asked, leaning his forehead against the wyvern’s muzzle, unaware that his fingers were sinking into the wyvern’s flesh as well.

“That wyvern… it’s not like the others,” Niles said, seeing Leo’s hair slowly turn red against the wyvern. Niles had to pause as he saw maggots start to crawl their way onto Leo’s head.

“It’s… its undead.”

Leo, repulsed, pulled away from the wyvern. In a fit of panicked disgust, he ran his fingers through his hair roughly and could feel maggots wriggling around in his hair. With a yell, he swiped them out of his hair and tossed them to the ground. He looked up wide eyed at the wyvern and could see immediately that the wyvern had begun to rot; it was as if the magic keeping it from decomposing had completely disappeared. He soon realized how a Malig Knight operated, and he couldn’t help but feel ill as he watched the poor thing start to disintegrate before him. Camilla had never told him that her wyvern was like this.

“Oh… oh gods! Why is this happening?!” He exclaimed watching the wyvern’s flesh begin to fester messily. He came to a horrific conclusion.

It was as if most of the creatures that Nohr had kept were… _undead_.

Leo’s thoughts raced. He knew that the wyvern population in Nohr wasn’t great, and the lifespan had diminished from several hundred years ago but he would have never imagined this. He began to question the mounts of the other dark knights as well. They all had the iconic, distinct red glow in their eyes like Camilla’s wyvern had. From being forced to summon Faceless he knew what it took to keep something like… that… alive. It suddenly made sense why Camilla had always kept her left eye covered. The magic keeping that thing alive probably damaged it beyond repair.

As the poor creature continued to decompose and turned black, as if the creature had been torched with the most powerful fire spell imaginable, Leo felt himself gag and choked on the feeling. Soon he found himself retching violently at the sight of the wyvern’s flesh quite literally melting off its body. Niles rushed to Leo’s aid, making sure Leo wouldn’t choke.  Through tears Leo could see the wyvern quickly turn into bare bone. He then collapsed to his knees, shock ringing in his ears.

Leo’s yells were enough to catch the attention of a few of the people inside the castle. A few servants looked on from windows. Takumi rushed outside to see a bubbling pile of flesh and bone. He gagged at the site, but did his best to keep his composure. Leo stared blankly at Takumi rushing over to him. Everything was a blur; from the tears practically blinding him and the shock still settling its way into his system. He could barely hear Takumi trying to speak to him. He saw Takumi tear up as he struggled to get Leo’s attention. It was almost unbelievable to see Takumi act like this. Leo thought that he was hallucinating.

“Leo!” Takumi yelled, shaking the other man’s shoulder’s vigorously.

It took a few harsh shakes to snap Leo back into reality. Leo continued to stare blankly at the prince and his retainer. He felt incredibly numb after the experience. Niles cupped Leo’s face gently and directed his attention. Leo slowly blinked and turned his attention to Niles.

“Leo look at me.” Niles said, keeping his voice gentle. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for this. Don’t you dare.”

“I…” Leo trailed off, his throat feeling incredibly painful and raw. He looked over Takumi, his face painted with worry. “I… never realized how horrendous this kingdom really was.”

Niles retracted his hands and stared at the ground. “I’m sorry…” he muttered.

“Leo, everywhere is horrible. Nowhere is perfect. Hoshido is not perfect,” Takumi said, kneeling beside Leo.

“Hoshido looks like paradise in comparison,” Leo said, holding his head in his hands.

“Leo it’s not. It’s suffocating and it feels like you’re drowning,” Takumi said, trying his best to sympathise. “Don’t compare the two.”

Leo sighed heavily and placed his hands on the ground. He had lost the last piece he had of his siblings. He, for once, felt entirely lost.

***

“I’m not going home! I’m staying here with you!” Takumi exclaimed, almost proudly. He stood in the doorway of the library which had been Leo’s favourite place. Leo had escaped to the library several times whenever he felt as though he needed to get away, even in the middle of the night.

“Doesn’t even matter if you wanted to or not, I don’t have a way to send you home,” Leo sighed, sounding exasperated. He avoided eye contact and stared at his book. He didn’t even have the energy to read the words on the page. He was more fascinated by how the words were shaped than what they actually said. He was too tired to do anything.

“Well… horses,” Takumi muttered.

“No. Rose stays here,” Leo said, sounding incredibly defensive.

“Rose?” Takumi asked, taking a few steps into the room.

“She’s… she’s my horse. She’s probably one of the only _living_ horse in Nohr at the moment,” Leo said, putting an emphasis on the word ‘living’. He flipped the pages of the book and it became evident quickly that he wasn’t really reading it.

Takumi shuddered at the thought. The wyvern was enough of an experience to know that Leo had assumed most of the mounts weren’t actually alive.

“Thistle and Primrose were living,” Leo said, closing his book. “Elise would have never ridden an undead mount and Xander’s morals would have forbade him. Xander did lose a horse in battle but he never once thought about using it as an undead servant.” Leo sighed. “But both of those horses are long gone now. Either dead or now wild.”

“Those names are pretty,” Takumi said thoughtfully. “All named after flowers.”

“The flowers here are probably the only pretty thing about Nohr,” Leo sighed.

Takumi took a seat at the large wooden table in the room. There were several books spread across it, all open and several had been defaced. Takumi couldn’t help but look at Leo with a look of disappointment.

“Why did you want me to go home?” Takumi asked, his voice sounding incredibly hurt.

“I just realized that the next week will be difficult for me, and you were never asked to deal with that,” Leo said with a sigh. “Ryoma never expected it and you would never expect it.”

“I can try to deal with it. I’m here to help you aren’t I? I signed up for everything even if I was volun- _told_ ,” Takumi said.

“Xander’s birthday is in a few days. The loss is still very… its very real to me,” Leo said, struggling to hold back tears.

The two were silent for a good minute. Takumi gave Leo the time to hold back tears. He knew that Leo found it hard to cry in front of him. Niles was the only one that Leo felt incredibly comfortable with. Takumi then decided it was time to change the subject, to give Leo some more strength.

“Isn’t it really pretty here when it snows?” Takumi asked, trying to keep Leo in a positive mood.

“I… I suppose. It might snow soon actually,” Leo said, tapping on the window. He sighed. “Doesn’t Hoshido have a winter festival? Aren’t I impeding on it?”

“No! No you’re not!” Takumi said, rushing over to the window. “I’ll celebrate it here with you.”

Leo looked at Takumi in surprise. “W-With me? Here?”

“Yes of course,” Takumi said, smiling bright.

Leo couldn’t help but feel as though Takumi’s perception of him had changed drastically.

“Tell me something Takumi,” Leo said, catching the young prince’s attention immediately. “Did… the other night change how you see me?”

“It… It changed how I saw Nohr as a whole,” Takumi explained. “It made me realize that it’s wrong of me to assume what Nohr was like. I had heard stories from…” he paused, knowing that mentioning Kamui wouldn’t do him any good. “… from _them_ about how Nohr was.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Right… They were locked away in a fortress. They had no idea what anything else was like.” Bitterness ran deep. “I understand that horrible things had happened but I hold no pity now. Things have changed.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Takumi said. Leo was surprised by how respectful Takumi was being. He knew Kamui as a sibling at this point yet he was acting as if the two of them were strangers. “If I was in your position, I’d hate them too.” Takumi smiled sadly. “It’s probably why I want to stay here with you. I actually struggle to act polite around Kamui because I feel as though they replaced me.”

“Wait, what?” Leo asked, sounding shocked.

“Yeah… when they returned to Hoshido, Ryoma and Hinoka were all over them as if they were suddenly the most valuable thing in the entire kingdom. Ryoma had even begun to realize that they had a talent with a bow,” Takumi said, pointing at his bow resting on the table. “I felt like I was just a placeholder for the Fuujin Yuumi until they returned. I even renounced my ownership in a fit of vulnerable inferiority.”

Leo couldn’t help but feel an immense wave of sympathy crash into him.

“It seems we both feel as though Kamui replaced both of us. I almost regret showing them kindness now, as bitter as that sounds,” Leo laughed sadly.

“Hey now,” Takumi said, punching Leo’s shoulder lightly. “Forget about them. They don’t even deserve to be thought about by you.”

Leo couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you Takumi. I feel a lot better.”

“Good,” Takumi said, returning the smile. “Now come on. Its late, I’m hungry, I’m sure you are too and it’s cold in here.”

“Allow me to grab a fire tome on the way out then,” Leo said. “Maybe I should teach you how to use magic so I don’t have to light the fires.”

“I have TRIED it’s really hard,” Takumi said, struggling not to laugh. “I definitely like it more when you smile.” He said, sending a sweet smile Leo’s way.

Leo couldn’t help but blush and break eye contact. Takumi laughed sweetly and wrapped his arm around Leo’s shoulder.

“Wait I think I like that face better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... Who are Primrose and Thistle? I came up with the headcanon that they named their horses. Idk why flower names that is a random one. Also if you like Kamui/Corrin they are going to get BASHED by Leo. Not like... blatant but subtle. And i apologize about that one but its literally from the viewpoint of Leo, who thinks that they killed Xander and Elise. Its from HIS VIEW ALL THE WAY. Thats why im avoiding giving persepectives from other characters. ALSO!!! More of Leo's past as far as my HC for it and more of an explanation please refer to my fic Change of Fate. Its on Hiatus rn but i do intend on writing more of it EVENTUALLY! im in a bit of a rut but it will happen EVENTUALLY. But yeah MORE LEOKUMI TO COME AND NILES WILL BE OKAY WITH IT BECAUSE HE LOVES LEO UNCONDITIONALLY! or yknow maybe Niles+Leo+Takumi >u>


	4. Hearth and Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the delay! i've been having a busy schedule and i have too many ideas as i keep trying to pump out fics as i have ideas and i need to get back on the train. I will try and post each fic a chapter at a time so like... i'll make a schedule etc but the updates will be sporadic. Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It wasn’t long until snow began to fall in Nohr. The already cold winds began to blow harshly into the castle. It was almost unbearable, even under the thickest of woolen blankets. The heavy doors couldn’t keep it at bay, as the wind whispered through the halls and crept its way into the cracks within the stone. 

It had never been this cold in Castle Krakenburg. 

Leo struggled to keep a fire lit within his own chamber, his fingers fumbling and going numb trying to hold onto matches. It was an ungodly hour and he didn’t have the energy to make his way to the library to grab a fire tome in the bitter cold. It may have been cold in his room, but he knew that the hallways would be colder. He cursed as he dropped a lit match against the stone floor, watching hopelessly as it quickly went out. He then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, curling up in an uncomfortable chair. He knew the risk of freezing to death was great, but he knew there was almost nothing he could do.

A knock on the door tore him from his sitting position and he opened the door hesitantly. The last thing he wanted was to allow more cold wind to enter the castle. He was surprised to see both Takumi and Niles on the other side of the door. It was almost jarring to see Takumi with his hair down.

“Yes I know it’s f-f-freezing in here,” Leo stammered, clutching tightly onto the blanket to keep his body covered.

“Milord I think… we should all stay in the same room,” Niles said, grimacing as another gust of wind blew through the hallway behind them. “We’re the only people in the castle right now so nothing else is being attended to.”

“Damn… so that’s why it’s so cold in here. The other servants just left without a word?” Leo asked, his attention soon turning to Takumi.

 Leo felt a pang of guilt in his stomach as he saw Takumi huddled up in as many blankets as Niles could find, his lips slowly turning blue from the cold. Without a second thought, he ushered the prince and his retainer into the room and locked the door.

“I assume it was due to the dragon decomposing in the courtyard,” Niles said sarcastically.  

“Niles, hand me some of my clothes so I can put them under the door,” Leo said, extending his hand.

“Good idea,” Niles said, grabbing a couple of cotton shirts and a woolen pair of trousers, then handed them over to Leo. Leo wasted no time and no thought on whether or not they would be ruined by the rough edges of the wooden door, and shoved them into the gap.

Niles seated Takumi down on the edge of Leo’s bed and wasted no time wrapping him up in more blankets. The prince was freezing and both of the Nohrians were worried about the possibility of Takumi freezing to death.

“Takumi, are you okay?” Leo asked, wrapping his own blanket around him as well. Takumi could barely nod in response. He wasn’t even shivering as much as Niles and Leo were.

“Niles please get that fire lit. I keep dropping matches,” Leo said, cupping Takumi’s face in his hands to get an idea of how cold he really was. His skin was like ice and almost burned to the touch. He swore and began to rely on friction to warm Takumi up.

“Of course,” Niles replied, noticing the urgency of the situation.

“Takumi I know it’s late and you’re tired but I really need you to stay awake for me,” Leo said, trying his best to keep Takumi warm while Niles lit the fire. Takumi nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. Leo swore again and lightly tapped Takumi’s face.

“That’s really annoying Leo…” Takumi said, words slurring together.

“I know that’s the point,” Leo said, struggling to stay calm. “I need to keep you awake.”

Niles swore as he struggled with the matches. He then tore a page out of one of the many books in Leo’s room, much to his dismay. Leo realized getting upset about that wasn’t really the best for the current situation. He knew that Niles probably needed paper to get the fire going. Leo sighed and gave Niles the go ahead to burn the entire book. It had just been a notebook, lucky enough for Leo.

The roar of the fire was a sigh of relief. Leo lifted Takumi awkwardly off the bed and sat him down in the chair close to the fire. Takumi tugged on Leo’s shirt with the only strength he had. The knot of guilt in Leo’s stomach curled tighter.

“Won’t… sharing body heat help too?” Takumi asked. Leo could hear the shy apprehension in his voice.

“I-It will, yes,” Leo said, feeling all the heat, if any, in his body rush to his face. “Though I doubt you’d have much to offer me.” 

Takumi tugged harder at Leo’s shirt in response. He then opened his arms out to Leo. “Just… please warm me up so we can go to sleep. It’s really late…”

Leo then lifted Takumi off the chair as if he were a small child. He was almost pure dead weight, barely able to move anything on his own thanks to the cold. Takumi gently wrapped his arms around the back of Leo’s neck and rested them on his shoulders. Leo could feel just how cold Takumi was from skin to skin contact as Takumi rested his head in the nape of Leo’s neck. Leo couldn’t help but shiver as Takumi adjusted.

“Hey I still need you to stay awake for me while we warm you up,” Leo whispered into Takumi’s ear. “It’s dangerous for me to let you fall asleep right now.”

Takumi let out a small squeak sound as he felt Leo’s warm breath on his ear. Leo knew that Takumi had never been this physically close to anyone who wasn’t his family. Leo made a conscious effort not to brush his hand across certain areas of Takumi’s body while he was in his arms.

“I don’t… I don’t get why it’s dangerous for me to fall asleep,” Takumi said, a yawn following his words.

“Because of how cold you are, it’s possible that your body could shut down if you fall asleep,” Leo said, as gently as possible. He could feel Takumi stiffen after the statement.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to alarm you.”

He couldn’t help but breathe Takumi in. His hair smelled faintly of flowers and it was calming. It was as if the entire situation calmed down in an instant.  He rubbed Takumi’s back with his free hand to calm the prince after the terrifying words he told him.

“We’ll sort out how to keep this place heated in the morning. Right now, this room is warm enough for the three of us to stay in,” Niles sighed, sitting close to the fire with a lighter blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “I’m sure the both of you are exhausted. I’ll keep this lit all night.”

“Thank you Niles,” Leo said with a sigh of relief. “The embers should be enough to keep the room warm if it goes out though… since I sealed it.”

“I’ll stay up the rest of the night I have to so that the two of you can rest,” Niles said, prodding the fire with the metal poker.

“Thank you Niles,” Takumi said through a yawn.

Leo sat down in the chair close to the fire to begin slowly warming Takumi up. He had to continuously poke and prod at Takumi to keep him awake. It was taxing on the prince, as he grew more irritated the more Leo did it.

“I have an idea, though it might be a little uncomfortable,” Niles said, standing up. Leo looked at him curiously as he wandered over to the bed.  “Why not set up some kind of bed near the fire? That way it won’t be too dangerous.”

“That’s a good idea,” Takumi murmured sleepily.

“That means I need to set you down so I can help Niles pull things off the bed though,” Leo said, gesturing towards the bed with his head.

“I can handle it milord, you just keep him warm,” Niles said, pulling most of the pillows off the head of the bed and tossing them to the foot of it. Soon after he grabbed the pillows from the chairs and the window sill to create a bedlike pile in front of the fireplace, covering it in a woolen blanket.

Leo set Takumi gently down on the pillows and wrapped him up in a few more blankets. Takumi, on the other hand, didn’t want to let go of Leo’s clothes, which caused the young king to topple onto the pile with the Hoshidan prince. Niles snorted from the other side of the room and Leo struggled to regain his composure on the pillow mattress. Niles soon joined the pair with a few extra blankets in his arms.

“Careful you two. There’s an open flame behind you,” Niles said, handing Leo a thick woolen blanket.

“There’s a guard there its fine,” Leo said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.  “Hey Takumi, you feeling any warmer?”

Takumi nodded, buried in pillows and blankets. He looked so comfortable. Leo smiled and laid down next to him, covering Takumi in the blanket as well.

“At this rate I’m going to be _too_ warm,” Takumi said through a tired laugh.

“Then shared that warmth with me,” Leo said, cuddling up against the prince.

Niles couldn’t help but grin, taking notice of the change.


End file.
